User talk:Light.of.no.light
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Light.of.no.light page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "My Home" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Daisy56 (Talk) 00:35, October 10, 2010 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. I saw that you commented on a blog, saying that you use Emily Kinney inn many of your fan-fics. Have you asked the creator of Femily to use her characters? If you haven't, that's considered stealing, and I will have to tell DG about this. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Oh the thinkz you can think! 13:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Didn't think of that, argh. However, there are a lot of fics on FanFiction.Net that use Emily, and I'm not sure all of them ask. Mattpwnsall, for one, is a heavy adovactor of the character and never suggests asking. It completely slipped my mind, not to mention the fact that I'm pretty sure DG was still away when I started writing, meaning I couldn't have asked her anyway. I'm not on the fanon wiki often, so you may have to present her my sincere apologies if she feels that I have stolen her character - for reference, I did note on both fanfictions that Emily was created by her. light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 07:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, try to ask them one by one if they have permission from DG, and next time, leave messages to users on their talk pages. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 07:27, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Plus, Mattpwnsall is one of DG's colest friends, that's why he never asks, he asks through deviantART. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Oh the thinkz you can think! 12:08, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ZOMG!!!!! 3 words. I-LOVE-YOU. XDDD That was freaky........no really, Girl, of COURSE you may! I have read all those stories and I do not mind you using her! I am very happy you asked here though and apoligized. ^^ I love your stories! They are amazing! I love your most recent one, I can't say it though..hmmmm..is it, The Indigo Code? I HEART THAT So much! your amazing, you really are! Keep up that amazing work and don't stop! ^^ Thank you again for asking me, that means so much, and the fact that you like Emily! That always means a lot to me, reallly. You GO! 8D Disneygirl94 (talk) 23:27, October 18, 2010 (UTC)DG